Want You Back
by Ella EH EH EHx3
Summary: Troy broke up with Gabriella out of nowhere, leaving her broken and confused. But does an incident leave Troy wanting her back? TxG TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

This little two shot was inspired by Boyce Avenue's and Hannah Trigwell's cover of Cher Llyod's Want U Back. Their version is seriously... UGH breath taking. So, I decided to write a little two shot inspired by this wonderful cover! If you haven't heard it, please go listen to it right now on Youtube! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little two shot! :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Love you guys!

* * *

Troy's blue eyes darted left to look at the girl who was stationed next to him on the tan couch. His girlfriend of eight months was buried in her school work. The pair had a giant test on the History of Broadway the next day, and even though Gabriella was prepared for the test, she was still stressing over it. Troy noted how beautiful she looked, her brown hair pulled to the left side of her neck, revealing a small birthmark in the shape of a heart. He loved kissing the small mark. He shook his head slightly, washing the image of them in his mind out. He had felt something in his stomach lately, and it broke his heart. The basketball player cleared his throat, catching the attention of the beautiful Latina.

"Can we take a break from studying?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck, his beautiful eyes avoiding the stare Gabriella's brown were sending him.

"Sure?" She responded to him more as a question. Troy was acting different today, and she didn't know why. He hadn't kissed her sweetly on the lips when he entered her house that evening. He didn't rub her leg soothingly as she stressed over the upcoming test. She could sense that something was rattling around in his brain. "Is everything okay, Wildcat?" The small hand reached of the warm hand of Troy, trying to grasp onto him. Wanting to feel his touch as she sent him a confused look. It wasn't fine, Troy concluded in his head. His baby blues answered Gabriella's question.

The brown eyes filled with worry as Troy retracted is warm hands from hers, his voice was soft, almost pleading, "I think we need to break up," The words were being forced from his vocal chords, breaking his heart. And hers. The couple had their fair share of break ups and breaks but it never seemed to be like this.

Gabriella didn't speak for a moment as she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her insides were filling with sadness. She didn't understand. "Did... did I do something wrong?" She held the tears back from spilling over the edges of her eyes. Her voice was cracking.

"I just... need time," Troy said softly, rubbing his hands over his jean clad thighs, something he did when he was nervous.

It had been two months, seven days, and sixteen hours since the night the pair had sat on Gabriella's couch and it seemed that Troy had taken his newly found single status to a level the small brunette hadn't expected. She had heard several stories about the basketball player hooking up with girls at parties. The once golden couple of East High hadn't spoken since that night Troy broke things off with the confused Latina. She still didn't understand and she didn't want to speak to him because she knew if she did, her heart would just explode.

* * *

Her mocha eyes burned holes into the back of Troy Bolton's head. She **hated** him.

She dreaded going to fourth period everyday because she had to see him. The class they had scheduled so that they could be together was now that class she hated the most. She hated passing his locker to see him looking attractive in his red and white East High apparel. She hated seeing him flirting with other girls. She hated all the stories she heard about him. She hated that he didn't try to talk to her and mend things. She hated him.

Their Drama class was in the school's auditorium to practice their scene from Romeo and Juliet. She watched as Troy was huddled close to a small brunette cheerleader, Rachel. Rumors of the two being official were spreading like wildfire around the school, making Gabriella's heart-break. How could he move on so quickly?

Her brown eyes looked down at the printed paper in front of her, her eyes swelling up with a substance that seemed to haunt her. Troy Bolton haunted her. She didn't want to cry, not now. He moved on, why couldn't she?

A loud echo sounded through the large room, indicating that East High students could move onto their next class. Gabriella's tear stricken eyes seemed to stare lifelessly at the page of dialogue in front of her, not moving an inch. The students moved around her, going to their next class without a care.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she readjusted herself in the uncomfortable auditorium chairs, she looked around and saw that her fourth period class had exited, leaving her alone in the giant room. The sad Latina let out a small sob, her brown eyes finally letting the tears that had threatened to fall, cascade down her smooth cheeks. She **hated** him.

* * *

He still loved her. He loved the way she would bury herself into her studies. He loved the way she wore her hair down, in curls. He loved the way she still looked beautiful despite the fact that he knew she was a mess. He still loved her.

Everyday an excitement would build inside of him because he got to see her in their class. A class they had picked because the couple knew it would result in them being in the same period. He loved seeing her pass his locker every morning, her once long brown hair now cut short. To her shoulders, something Troy had never wanted Gabriella to do because he loved her hair long. He still thought she was stunning.

Troy smiled at the girl who walked beside him, her brown eyes radiating with happiness. They seemed to remind him of the brown eyes of Gabriella. The girl whose heart he broke. The girl he was still in love with.

"Thanks for walking me to class," The brown-eyed girl flirted, her hand drifting over Troy's muscular arm, a small grin forming on the boys lips as he nodded. He wasn't used to girls being so forward with him. He missed the shyness that would emerge from Gabriella. The slight touches that would send him in a small high everytime she was around him. He missed that.

"You're welcome," Leaning in, he placed a small kiss on the girls cheek, letting the smell of the cheerleader enter his nostrils. She smelled good, but it wasn't the smell of the Latina. The smell of Gabriella still seemed to linger, even though he hadn't kissed her, or smelled her in over two months. He still remembered exactly how she smelled.

As the basketball player began to walk towards the direction of the gym, where his dad had him practice during his free period, he remembered he had forgotten his red and white, East High, draw string bag in the auditorium. Silently cursing himself, he turned around, heading down the empty hallway, in the direction of where his last class gathered.

* * *

Stepping into the assembly room, he heard something familiar. A sound he had heard plenty of times before. A sound that broke his heart. Gabriella was crying.

Stopping in his tracks, he noticed the small Latina was all the way in the front of the school's auditorium, she was seated in the uncomfortable chair. Right where she was when class had been dismissed almost ten minutes ago. Her knees were brought to her chest, as she sobbed. The small sobs seemed to echo throughout the large room. He hated seeing her cry.

"I loved him," She sobbed quietly into her knees, to herself. Sniffling, rubbed her puffy brown eyes. "How could he just... move on," She began talking to herself again, her sobs growing louder as she buried her head into her knees again, letting out a cry.

Troy's heart dropped into his gut, seeing the small brunette shake from the crying she was doing. She was crying, over him. She was crying because he broke her heart. His blue eyes widened, as the reason he had come back to the once crowded room, was forgotten. Troy took a small step towards the brunette, wanting to fix things.

"I hate him, I hate him, so much," She repeated to herself, a small sniffle following. Troy, stopping in his tracks, he let his arms fall to his sides. She hated him. Turning around, Troy headed for the open doors, leaving his bag completely forgotten. She hated him.

* * *

Gabriella skipped her fifth period class, letting herself cry in the empty school assembly room. She didn't want to face anyone. She didn't want the off-chance of passing him in the hallway after she just spent forty minutes crying over him.

She made her way to her locker which was on the far end of the school, she walked with her books cuddled against her chest. She tried her hardest to not break down on the way to her locker. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her brown eyes avoided the stares the students of East High were sending her, they knew something was wrong with the beautiful girl.

Letting out a sigh as she reached her locker, she spun her combination, opening it with ease. As she pulled the locker door open, a small piece of a paper fell from it. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, bending down to pick up the mystery paper. The last time she had gotten a note in her locker, she was still Troy's girlfriend. He wanted her to skip her third period class and meet him in the gym so that they could practice for Drama class. Although, she had agreed, practicing dialogue was the last thing the couple did.

Picking up the paper, she opened it with caution, her hands still shaking from all the crying she did leading to that moment. Her brown eyes scanned the paper, the familiar hand writing registering in her mind. Her heart began to race. Her brown eyes grew wide.

_Meet me at the spot during lunch. -T_

It was the first time he had tried to communicate with her since that night on her couch. The night he had broken her heart. She didn't trust it. The spot was a place only the two of them knew, where the two would escape to spend time together during lunch or free period. They shared many memories together at their spot.

Her dark eyes scanned the area around her, seeing if there was someone around trying to play a trick on her. To see if Ashton would jump out and say she was being Punk'd. Sadly, there wasn't. And sadly, she had a choice to make.

* * *

Her worn out converse took cautious steps towards the doors that led up the staircase to the roof top. She had decided to meet Troy at their spot. Her heart was racing. Jumping out of her chest, almost as if there was a killer in the next room and she was hiding. Her breathing was hitched in her chest as she took a step closer to the door, her shaking hand gripping the door knob to open the set of outward swinging doors.

Her breathing seemed to stop as she retracted her hand, her senses coming back to her. Was she really about to make herself vulnerable? Was she going to let the blue-eyed beauty still control her heart? Shaking her head, she took a step back from the double doors, letting her hand fall to her side. She didn't want to be hurt again. Her tiny feet shuffled towards her quiet sanctuary. The library.

* * *

Troy waited paternally for the beautiful girl. He waited for her walk up the set of stairs, expecting to see her curly brown hair bounce with every step she took. Checking the watch on his wrist, he noted that it was already ten minutes into their lunch period. He blinked a few times, before he realized she probably wasn't coming. She acted with her heart, and if what she said earlier was the truth. She hated him. She wasn't going to show up to what used to be their spot if she hated him. If she hated him, she'd let him rot in Hell like he deserved to. She left him there, waiting for her. Sighing, he stood up from his position and straightened his jeans out. He deserved that.

Troy's blue eyes scanned the silent room. Gabriella's favorite room. The school's library. He knew she wasn't in the lunch room, because he had already checked there.

He spotted her at the small rounded table in the corner, her shoulder length hair framed her face, it made her look beautiful. It made him feel like an idiot. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to feel his lips against hers. He wanted to run his hand through her new hair. He wanted her back.

He took small steps towards the Latina, her face buried in a book. He noted how beautiful she was and how stupid he was. Slowly, he approached the tiny brunette. He cleared his throat before he spoke, his voice still cracking, as he nervously let out words pour from his mouth, "You didn't come,"

Troy's appearance seemed to startle the girl, causing her jump. She gripped her chest, in complete surprise to see the blue-eyed beauty in her sanctuary. She turned the page of her book, letting her brown eyes fall on the pages again, "So?" She said softly, not looking in the direction of her ex-boyfriend. Her voice was icy and her eyes were cold.

"Do... do you really hate me?" The basketball player asked, his voice was shaky as he sat down at the rounded table, across from the brunette. This caught Gabriella's attention, her dark eyes darting up from the page in her paper back book, the book she really wasn't paying attention to. She didn't speak, but just stared at him. Her brown orbs capturing the soul of Troy. "I heard you earlier, in the auditorium," His voice was soft, his blue eyes drifting off from the hold Gabriella had on him.

The brunette felt as if someone just punched her in the stomach, she felt like the breath was taken right out of her. "You... heard that?" breathlessly, she gripped the book in her hands tighter, her knuckles turning white. Troy nodded, letting his head drift up to catch the brown eyes again. The soft eyes of Gabriella seemed to harden as they reconnected with the blue. "Why do you care anyway?" She snorted.

"I care," He stated softly, his voice cracking slightly, as his chestnut colored hair fell over his blue eyes. Gabriella closed her book with as much force as she could, shoving it into her backpack, her dark eyes glistening with anger.

"Just leave me alone, okay? Thanks," She scoffed, getting up from her chair, walking towards the closed library door. Leaving the basketball player at the table alone, wishing he could rewind time. Wishing he didn't break her. Wanting to take away all the pain he caused her. Wanting her back.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like the ending to this tiny two shot... Leave your responses, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! :) Thanks. Love you guys.

* * *

"He talked to me yesterday," Gabriella stated dryly as she sat across from her mother at their tiny kitchen table. Silence seemed to inhabit their household when the young Montez girl was stripped of the one thing she loved. The daughter of Maria looked up from her plate, that had barely been touched. Her brown eyes pleading for help her mother, her best friend.

"He did?" Maria basically choked on the baked potato she had prepared for their evening meal, swallowing it as her brown eyes connected with her daughter's sad ones. Without words, Gabriella nodded. "What'd he say?" Maria was testing the waters with her daughter, not wanting to push the issue to far. This is the first time she had spoken of Troy in over a month.

"He overheard me crying..." Her shy voice drifted off, the stare between the mother and daughter broken. "About how much I hate him," She added softly, pushing the meatloaf her mother had made further to the edge of her plate. She didn't have an appetite. And she didn't after bringing up the blue eyed basketball player.

"Oh Ella," Her mother cooed, taking a small bite from her meatloaf. The meatloaf Troy loved. Her mother would make it all the time when Troy stayed for dinner.

"He told me to meet him in our spot," She continued, her mother knowing fully of the spot. Simply because she would receive a call when Gabriella would skip class and wonder onto the rooftop with her blue-eyed ex boyfriend. "I didn't go," She added regretfully, swallowing the lump in her throat , closing her mocha colored eyes, as she remembered. "He found me in the library. He asked me if I hated him," She forced the words up from the bottom of her stomach. "I still love him mama," Her voice was filled with tears, as she opened her eyes to see her mother's caring brown eyes staring back at her.

"Baby..." Her mother trailed, stretching across the tiny table to grip her upset daughter.

Gabriella choked a sob back as she spoke again, this time louder than before. She wasn't able to control her voice and sob at the same time, "I told him to leave me alone. He didn't even look in my general direction today," She sobbed, setting down the fork, her hand shaking from her crying, "I wanted him to fight for me," She confessed, her tear stricken eyes closing from the pain that flowed from her heart.

* * *

Gabriella looked into the dirty mirror in East High's bathroom, she bushed back her bangs, letting her hand trail down the side of her dark hair. She liked her new style. Though some say that it was because Troy broke up with her and she was desperate for a change. Some say it was because she was changing completely to forget that Troy existed. She however did it because she wanted it to catch Troy's attention. She had always mentioned she wanted to try it short, Troy protested saying that he loved her long hair because he could run his fingers through her curls. A month after they had broken up, she got it all chopped off. Four and a half inches. The once curly brown hair, that reached the middle of her back, now to her shoulders, framing her beautiful face.

Sighing, she gathered her backpack that sat on the floor, next to the sink she had just washed her hands at. She took one last look in the mirror, her brown eyes still filled with sorrow. She exited the bathroom, her converse squeaking against the East High floors. Turning left down the hall, she felt her heart stop as she spotted his beautiful figure.

He was seated on the floor, his green backpack to his left. The look on his face was a look Gabriella knew all too well, he was upset. Confused. Stressed. If his blue eyes didn't say it, it was the way he dragged his smooth hand though his chestnut colored hair roughly, letting out a sigh.

Gabriella stopped, her brown eyes staring at him as he sighed again. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. The paper was torn in various places and held together with pieces of tape She furrowed her eyes brows as Troy let the paper fall out of his grasp, hitting the tiled floor. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to go up to him, the way she used to, and place a sloppy kiss on his forehead and make him smile. But that was no longer her place. She was no longer half of East High's golden couple.

Turning abruptly, she walked in the opposite direction of where the basketball player sat, hoping he didn't notice her appearance. Hoping she could escape his blue stare. The blue stare that haunted her, daily.

Troy let out an exaggerated sigh as he pushed his athletic body up from its current seated position, his hands running over his face. What was he going to do? How was he going to fix his mistake? He was done playing games with all the girls he had run around with. He was done thinking that Gabriella's, so-called, flaws out weighted how much he loved her. He wanted her back. No, he fought with himself, he needed her back.

* * *

The Montez house was empty except for the young Latina that was stationed at her laptop she was preparing to write her paper on early childhood development for her Psychology class. She had gotten the assignment that day. The paper was due in two weeks, and the teacher had promised them class time to draft and type the paper. Though Gabriella was not one to procrastinate, and she often took advantage of the time her teachers permitted class time to work on their projects, but now she needed to get her mind off of her current dilemma. Troy Bolton. Her fingers glided across the keyboard, the thoughts flowing from her mind down to her hands.

Gabriella had this small ritual she did when she studied or wrote a paper. She always pulled her hair back from her face. A fresh piece of Trident, original flavor, being chewed between her white teeth. Her favorite pumpkin pie candle, that was seasonal, was lit to her right. When the candle was in season, she went and bought all the pumpkin scented candles she could buy. The one that sat on her desk, making her cringe slightly. Troy had bought it for her, knowing her weird ritual she did when she worked. She ignored the thought of the blue-eyed beauty from her mind. Her brown eyes staring down at the notebook. The notes she made in select pen colors to the left of her as she typed away at her keyboard.

Taking in a drawn out breath, the smell of pumpkin drifted in her nose, a small smile crossing her lips. She was ready to bang this paper out. She was ready to be the star student her mother raved about to her co-workers. Just as she began to type the introduction paragraph, she heard the doorbell ring.

Her dark eyes filled with confusion as furrowed her eye brows slightly, getting up from her desk, shuffling towards her door, sighing slightly, maybe it was her neighbor asking if they had gotten their electric bill again, for the second time since the young couple had moved in across the street.

Trotting down the stairs to her front door, she felt as though, she was happy for a moment. She had moments when she felt like she could take on the world. Like her four page paper. Or a two dozen cupcakes for her grandmother's bake sale that was being held at her church. Within the last two months, she tried to fill that void. The void of Troy Bolton.

Opening the door, the breath was taken right out of Gabriella's chest. The person she was struggling to force from her memory was at her door step. His blue eyes pleading, silently. Her once happy eyes narrowed, the dark brown turning almost black. She was fighting herself. She needed to stay strong. Just as she began to close the door, Troy's strong hand, pushed the door open, forcing himself into the Montez house.

"Please Gabi," He pleaded with the small brunette, his blue eyes connecting with her angered ones. "Let me talk,"

Gabriella stared at him for a moment, looking at his figure. His once beautiful bright eyes seemed to lose their light. Bags forming under them. His perfect hair was a mess. He looked and felt how Gabriella had when he broke her heart. Crossing her arms over her chest, she pressed her lips together, snapping the gum that was in her mouth with a slight annoyance, "So talk," She allowed, as he still stood in the doorway of the empty house.

"Can I come in?" He asked lightly, pressing her patience. She narrowed her brown eyes are him.

"You're lucky I opened the door," She said coldly, stepping aside, letting the basketball player inside her house. The last time he was inside the house was the night he ended their relationship. She remembered it so vividly too.

Though she was being cold to the handsome young man, she was fighting back the slight excitement her heart was sending to her head, telling to her kiss his soft lips right there in the doorway.

"I never gave you an explanation..." He began, fiddling with his hands, his blue eyes looking down at his hands. Troy reminded her of a small child who was being scolded by their parents. He didn't make eye contact with the brunette. His voice cracked, something that she found very attractive. "I don't know where to start," He choked out, letting his blue eyes drift up to the brown.

"Me either," She retorted back to him. She was fighting the urge she felt to grip the sides of his face, bringing her lips to his, kissing him the way he loved.

"I broke up with you because I'm stupid," He said softly, his eyes connecting with the brown orbs that seemed to be filled with something Troy had never seen before. "I broke up with you because I started to see all the tiny flaws you had," Shaking his head, he wanted to erase the sentence that just escaped his mouth, "I made a list," Lists. She was always a fan of lists. She made lists of everything. What her homework was and what order she was going to do it in. The items of clothing she needed to wash. What groceries her mother needed to buy at the store. She always loved lists, but for some reason, right now, she hated them. She hated the word list, and all they stood for.

Troy began to reach into his pocket, pulling a single piece of destroyed paper, he unfolded it. "I started this list awhile ago, before we... before I... broke up with you," He corrected himself, handing the much shorter girl the paper he had pulled from his jeans. It was the piece of paper she saw earlier that day, as it fell from his hands onto the East High hallway. She remembered it almost perfectly, his blue eyes seemed to hold the same emptiness as hers did two months ago.

Taking the paper from his grasp, her brown eyes looked down at the paper. Things had been scratched out, re-written, categorized, and in different colored pens. She looked back up at her ex-boyfriend, giving him a confused look, "I don't understand,"

"I started making lists of all the things you'd do that would just... annoy me." The voice that escaped his mouth was shy, almost as if the tables had turned, and he was the shy one. "I hated the way you wouldn't let you foods touch when you ate. I hated how you organized your locker by class. The way you made lists for everything, it bugged the hell out of me. Then I made a list, of how I hated how you made lists," He kind of tripped over his own words, his eyes rolling slightly from his own mistake, "The way you took your notes in school bothered me," His voice kept cracking, "You'd use different colored pens for a class, saying you had a system,"

Gabriella was glaring at the boy now, wanting to send him right back where he came from. She wanted to push him out her front door where he had only been moments ago. But before Gabriella could open her mouth to retort to his comments, his voice was soft, just above a whisper, as he took a step closer towards the angered brunette, "But in reality, all those tiny things that I hated, were the things that made me fall completely in love with you," He confessed. His ocean colored eyes intensified, as he saw Gabriella's cold orbs soften slightly. He reached for the destroyed piece of paper the Latina held in her hand. Ripping it down the middle, his blue eyes never left the brown. "I love they way you don't let you green beans and mashed potatoes associate at the dinner table. The way you always kept you locker so clean made me more organized. I'll still never understand the whole pen thing, but I love it," His figure was now towering over the short girl, he tested his boundaries, bringing his hand up to the touch the smooth cheek that he missed so much. The electrifying feeling that was sent through both of their bodies was unbelievable.

Troy's thumb grazed her cheek, sending goose bumps down her spine. "It made me sick to my stomach seeing you cry," He swallowed hard, his voice shaking, "And knowing that it was my fault," He added softly, noticing small tears forming in the eyes of the brunette. "I thought I was doing the right thing by breaking up with you because I thought that you were too much of a control freak for me. That I'd never understand why you organized your clothes by color than how often you wore them," He paused, watching the brunette's eyes light up slightly, "I thought I was doing something right," He pressed again, his thumb caressing Gabriella's wet cheek. "But I was wrong, baby. I was so wrong," He said regretfully. His blue eyes swelling with tears as the brown eyes were pouring over with the salty substance.

"Troy..." Gabriella gasped, trying to gain her breath back. Yup, her heart was winning. And all the logic she had now thrown out the window. A simple touch did that to her.

"I miss the way you'd brush your hand against mine when we stood next to each other," He continued, interrupting the brunette, "Because you knew that smallest touches drove me insane," He smile softly, his thumb brushing back the tears the flowed from the brown eyes. "I miss kissing your heart shaped birthmark," As he said this, the hand that rested on Gabriella's cheek slide to her neck, fingering the small mark. This caused a jolt of goosebumps to drift down the brunette's spine. "When I'd get mad at you. You'd just look at me and kiss me. It made me forget everything. I forgot why I was mad. Your kisses were always my weakness," Troy begged slightly, his blue eyes staring into the crying eyes of the brunette. "I want us back,"

Troy's lips hovered over Gabriella's soft ones, almost pleading with the Latina to let him feel her lips against his. The brown bore into the pools of blue. Her breath hitching in her throat as she nodded, giving him permission to kiss his wanting lips again. Pulling her tiny body close to his as his lips attached to hers, it was almost as if the whole world around them stopped. That the only thing that mattered in that moment was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Their lips seemed fit together, their bodies molding to one another. As the pair pulled apart, Troy's voice was soft, "I walked away from the best thing that ever happened to me,"

"I don't want to get hurt again," It was the first time she had managed to put together a full sentence without tripping over tears.

"I hated myself for putting you through that," He said regretfully, his thumb running over the plump lips of the Latina, licking his lips, wanting to kiss her again.

"It's okay, I hated you too," Her lips formed a smile, making Troy smile a bit as well. He took her mouth in his again, making her sigh as he kissed her. He missed her kisses. He missed the way she'd run her hand through his boyish hair. Separating from their loving embrace, Troy stared into Gabriella's beautiful eyes.

"I miss the way our bodies fit perfectly together," Gabriella stated simply, running her tiny hands over Troy's muscular chest. The voice that escaped Gabriella's mouth was unlike the shy voice Troy was used to, something that would only come out at certain times. When Gabriella craved Troy. The blue intensified as Gabriella grinned shyly at him. The brunette stretched up to leave small kisses on the neck of the basketball player, her lips tickling his skin as she spoke softly, "I miss the way you'd make love to me,"

Troy's strong hands pulled the brunette from his neck, his blue orbs pricing hers. Licking his lips he pulled the brunette in for a kiss. It was passionate, causing both of them to let out a slight moan. The large hands gripped desperately at Gabriella's sides, bringing her tiny figure as close as he could to his. "I need you Gabi," His husky whispered against her lips, causing Gabriella to let out a sigh as his lips trailed down her neck, kissing his favorite spot.

Gabriella pulled back from Troy's embrace, causing him to give her a slight look of confusion, she merely smiled at him, and took his hand in hers, making his heart beat faster. The much tinier girl pulled him towards the direction of the staircase. The larger hand gripped Gabriella's tiny one almost as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to ever let go of the beautiful brunette.

As the pair reached Gabriella's pumpkin scented room, their bodies found each other again in an embrace that was so strong, a crow bar couldn't detach them. They kissed each other with so much passion. Gabriella pulled back from Troy's longing lips slightly, her hands pulling his shirt over his head, letting it fall forgotten on the carpet below them. Troy's eyes filled with desire, her shirt floated up her body, as Troy's warm hands ran up her stomach, removing the small piece of cotton inch by inch, Gabriella's arms rose as Troy's hands drug the piece of cotton up over her body, his hands linking with hers above her head, as their lips reconnected. Their linked hands falling to their sides.

Troy's left hand let go of Gabriella's linked hand, letting it creep up the side of the curved body, causing chills to be sent down the brunette's spine. Unhooking the tiny piece of clothing that separated the two lover's bare chests, Gabriella let it fall to the ground, leaving it forgotten. The basketball player's heart began to race as he noted how beautiful the much shorter girl who was in front of him really was. Troy licked his swollen lips, dipping his head as his lips attached to Gabriella's exposed breast, causing her to let out a loud moan that made the basketball star's member grown with excitement. Massaging the small girl's other breast, rolling his thumb over her erect nipple, he wanted to make this all about her. He wanted to show how much he loved her, and how stupid he was.

Disconnecting his lips from her chest, their eyes met in a gaze that sent shock waves through both of their bodies. They never wanted to let each other go. Letting their lips fuse together, Gabriella's tiny hands linking together around the back of Troy's neck, something different and loving with each peck. They showed each other how much they truly loved each other each embrace.

The two began to walk towards the oversized bed. Gabriella's small figure fell against the neatly made bed, Troy hovered over her, letting his larger hand run down the exposed stomach of his lover, causing a small moan to escape Gabriella's lips. The blue eyes of the basketball player looked up to see the Latina's eyes were shut. Letting his lips fall onto her tan stomach, he placed his large hands over her hips. They were perfectly curved like the rest of her body. As his lips trailed down the flat stomach of the brunette, he began to push the pair of sweat pants that were clung to her body.

Gabriella's nervous eyes opened to see Troy's blue staring right back at her. The breath she had being taken right out of her as the lips that were just on her stomach fell to her inner thigh. The basketball player's lips were a little piece of Heaven to the brunette. Troy wanted to love every single part of Gabriella's body. He wanted to worship her beautiful figure.

His lips made their way up to Gabriella's core, that seemed to be shooting out fire at the moment. Kissing the clothed member, a muffled moan escaped the brunette's lips as she fought the sensation to thrust her hips up. Hooking his fingers in between her skin and the tiny piece of fabric, he dragged the neon pink boyshorts down her legs as he wore a grin on his face at her choice of underwear. Kicking off the piece of clothing, Gabriella echoed his grin.

The grin on Gabriella's face soon disappeared as Troy's lips landed on her toned stomach. An O shape formed on the smooth lips of the brunette as Troy kissed up to the valley in between her bare chest, "Wildcat," She lightly gasped, causing Troy's eyes to look down at the beautiful girl. He missed being called that. He missed the way she said it so sweetly. It sounded perfect coming from her lips.

"What is it, baby?" He asked softly, his hand trailing down her toned stomach again, this erected a moan from Troy's mouth as he watched Gabriella's bit her bottom lip.

"I love you," Her brown eyes opened to see Troy's beautiful orbs staring back at her. A small smile graced her lips as the basketball's face softened. He loved hearing those three words aswell. Chest to chest, Troy leaned down to place a small kiss on Gabriella's swollen lips.

"I love you too," He sweetly whispered back to her. He loved every part of her. The way her nose wrinkled when she thought was something funny. The way she'd bit her bottom lip when Troy did something she enjoyed. The way her hair was always perfect. Smiling, Gabriella rubbed her nose against Troy's, a wider smile spreading across his lips. She was so damn adorable. Feeling her stomach do a flip as he pressed his body into hers, "Do you feel that?" A gasp escaped Gabriella's lips, she felt it. It was Troy and what she did to him. She nodded, her brown eyes filled with desire. "That's what you do to me," He whispered before his mouth attached to hers again in a steamy kiss.

Gabriella's tiny hands fell to Troy's chiseled hips, hooking her fingers into the tiny belt loops of his jeans, pulling his body closer to his, causing a moan to escape the lips that were attached to her swollen ones. The shaking hands of the brunette, trailed to the front of the buttoned pants, fusing with it as her lips still moved against Troy's.

Grinning into their lip lock, Troy reached down between the two as he felt Gabriella fighting with the button of his light washed jeans. Breaking their kiss, causing the Latina to whimper slightly, his voice husky as he spoke into the dark bedroom. "Let me help you," His voice was so sexy and something Gabriella's didn't understand. How one person could be so attractive?

The Latina grinned at the boy who towered over her as she pushed the denim down his perfect hips, taking the cotton that was the barrier between their naked bodies. Troy kicked off the items, letting them fall onto the floor. Their naked bodies brushed in a way that made them fall in love with each other all over again. The blue bore in the brown, asking her a question they both knew the answer to.

Leaning over to the discarded pair of jeans, Troy reached for his wallet, grabbing a tiny package. "Wait," Gabriella's breath was very airy, causing the basketball player to look at her. His blue eyes scanned her face. She wasn't going to change her mind, was she?

"Yeah?" Troy's nervous filled the silent room, causing Gabriella's heart to beat faster inside her naked chest. The tiny hand of the Latina pulled her lover back to their position, making the basketball player very confused.

"I want to feel all of you," She whispered before connecting their lips. This drove Troy insane, his hips driving into hers in a desperate need to be inside of her, causing Gabriella to let out a loud moan, her breath hitching in her throat. "Now," She demanded, pushing her hips up to meet her lover's.

In one swift motion, Troy's stiff member entered Gabriella's slick opening, causing them both to out a cry of pleasure as their bodies became one. A feeling they both missed more than anything. As their nude bodies rocked against each other, their stare never broke.

The small hands of the Latina clawed desperately at the muscular back of Troy, something that made him thrust harder, the tiny cries of pleasure that were coming from Gabriella's mouth becoming loud. Her hips meeting the blue-eyed beauty with each motion. As their bodies moved together in a sweet symphony, Troy dipped his head down to kiss the sweat glistening chest of the girl he loved.

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, as he pushed himself deeper into her warmth, his sweat covered head digging into the brunette's neck. He placed tiny kissed along her neck, not missing the spot he loved the most.

"Mmm, Wildcat," Gabriella managed to let out as her hips met each thrust, her voice was airy, almost as if she was trying to catch her breath. "I'm almost there," Feeling the vibrations that were coming from her neck, as Troy's soft lips were still attached he began to push further into the depths. This caused Gabriella's hands to grip the defined back as a loud grunt exited the

"Me too," Their bodies met in a final thrust before they both cried out in ecstasy. Their breaths both caught in their throats as they clung to each other. Removing himself from her warmth, Troy rolled over, pulling Gabriella's tiny figure closer to his. The blanket that sat neatly folded at the end of the bed now covered their glistening bodies as they cuddled closer to each other. The swollen lips of the basketball player kissed the side of the brunette's head, his sloppy kiss sending chills down her back. Her head rested on his chest, her hand drawing tiny circles across the defined pecks. A silence fell between the two, something they didn't seem to mind.

As their breathing slowly returned the normal, Troy broke the comfortable silence, his hand trailing up and down the bare arm of his lover, "I like your hair,"

"I only got it cut because of you," She challenged softly, as Troy pulled the hair from its pony tail that was still in her hair.

"I still think it's beautiful," His fingers ran through her shorter hair, it was still as soft as he remembered.

"Thank you," She said softly, pressing a tiny kiss his bare chest. Another silence fell between the two, Gabriella's eyes started to feel a big heavy as she began to drift off into a dream. Troy's fingers were still playing with Gabriella's beautiful locks.

He spoke softly, breaking the silence once again. "I will never, ever, let you go again, Gabriella," Opening her dark eyes, she looked up at the beautiful blue eyes that gazed back at her. Their orbs were practically made to stare into each other.

"Promise?" Gabriella manged to squeak out as her breath captured by the basketball player's eyes twinkled. After a year of being best friends with him, and eight months as his girlfriend, she still got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"_Promise_,"


End file.
